


Perfection

by kunoichineko



Series: Leokey stories [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Mikey does everything, One Shot, Turtle Tots, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special day in the lair for ten year old Mikey and he wants everything perfect!<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

'Everything must be perfect!'

The ten year old turtle nodded, looking around the large livingroom space. There was alot to do. First thing's first; decorations! 

He grabbed the first box in front of him. He looked at all the things he had managed to find. He dug his hand around the bottom. 

"Where are you," he whispered, still searching. "A-ha!" he cried out victoriously, his hand grabbing a small plastic bag. He pulled his hand back out and smiled. Balloons! 

They had only found balloons once in their whole life. They had seen them on tv and began blowing them up, drawing funny faces on them with markers. Mikey filled one up with water instead of air and threw it right at his hotheaded brother's unsuspecting face. 

He'll never forgot that day. 

But today was no day for jokes. He had to make sure everything was perfect. He opened the packet and looked at the rainbow coloured balloons. He grabbed one and began blowing into it, making it expand bigger and bigger. Once he thought it was large enough, he tied it up, which was difficult because of his large hands and it took a few minutes before it was tied effectivly enough. 

He placed the balloon down next to him and took another, blowing it up as well, tying it and placing it down. He continued on until he had blown up all the balloons. He felt alittle out of breathe but smiled at his work. He took the balloons and put them into an empty box. As much as he wanted to play with them, he had alot to do before everyone woke up. He didn't want them to see everything half ready. 

He walked back to the box. He took out a plastic carrier bag filled half way with leaves he had collected from their giant tree in the dojo. Each time it was his turn to pick up the fallen leaves, he throw what he could into the bag. He knew he'd need it someday. He wasn't sure for what but he still knew. 

He took a fistfull of leaves and began throwing them all over the livingroom. He hummed a random, but cheerful, tune to himself. Once the plastic was emptied, he threw it into the box again. He stepped into the pit located in, more or less, the of the room. 

He pushed the small tv to the side and began stacking some boxes there. First he made two columns just alittle taller than himself, then he used a chair as a stepstool so he could put boxes to connect the two. He used their small supply of tape to keep the two boxes in the middle of the columns from falling to the ground. 

He took the huge, white sheet he had found in their storage room and draped it onto the boxes, covering them completely. He made sure the back side was covered and the front was visible. He took some of the artifitial flowers and leaves he found, oddly, in the sewers and in their home and began to place them around the sheet covered boxes. Then he made a path with them until he reached the extremely long couch. 

He examined his work so far and his smile widened even more. He skipped back to the box holding his supplies. He pulled out a bunch of tangled, blue paper streamers. He sat onto the couch and began to untangle them carefully so he wouldn't tear them. Once he had untangled an effective amount, he used his kid safe scissors to snip off the still entwined area. 

He used the tape and streamers to hang the balloons all over the place. He looked over his work so far. 

"Almost," he whispered. He took out can of air freshener and shook it. Only about a quater was left. He could work with this. He ran all around the room, spraying the rose scented freshener all around. Now his job was half way finished. 

He walked to the kitchen and took out a big container of algae and worms. He opened it up and almost instantly, a worm's head pops up. 

"Get down, you," Mikey mumbled, pushing the worm back down with his finger. He then began making some of his special culinary creations. Algae cupcakes, algae and worm soup, worm pasta and, the main attraction, the cake! The cake is absoulty important! It will make everything ten times more perfect! 

Plus, he has alittle something that might may, no no will! make the cake taste better! 

"And done with the food," he announced to himself. He then walked to his room and took the tv dinner table that was placed next to his bed. He placed it next to the sheet covered boxes and he covered it with a white cloth. He carefully put the cake onto it. He placed two artificial flowers on the top right next to each other. 

He happily licked the algae of his fingers. 

"Almost ready." 

Mikey hurriedly cleaned the kitchen as best he could and hung a few extra balloons there as well. He also prepared the table; placing five plates onto the table, placing a pair of chopsticks next to each one. He took afew torn off petals and put one on each plate. 

He skipped into the bathroom. He pushed the stepstool towards the shower. On the rim which held the shower curtain, there was a shiny, glittery white mosquito net. He delicately pulled it down. He inspected it carefully. 

"Yay," he cheered, "It's clean! Not a smudge of sewer water on it!" he then walked to the backroom of the lair with his supply box, where no one would disturb his preparations. 

Once he had finished, he smiled at his reflection in the mirror. 

"Now for everone else..." 

\----

"Sensai! Sensai! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" 

I continued to pat his sensai's chest until he began to stir and awake. 

"Michelangelo? What is the matter?" 

"You guys have to wake up!" 

Splinter sat up and immediatly noticed what his youngest son had on. 

"Michelangelo, what are you wearing," he asked. 

"Sensai, today is a super, super special day! Come see," Mikey exclaimed, grabbing his father's hand and pulling it. 

"Alright, alright," Sensai said, standing up. He picked up the faint scent of roses but decided he'd ask him later. Mikey led him out of his bedroom and dojo and into the livingroom. Master Splinter's eyes widened, looking at the decorated room. 

"Sooooo?" 

"Michelangelo, did you do this," he asked, taking in the details. 

Mikey nodded enthusiatically. "Ya-uh! I also cooked and, and I have to wake everyone else up! Just... sit down! It'll start soon!" Mikey pointed to the couch and ran to his brother's room, loudly knocking on their doors. 

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! EVERYTHING'S ALMOST READY!" 

He then ran into the backroom and ran back out, managing to remove his temporary clothing and grab a bunch of other clothing in less than 10 seconds. 

"This one is for Raph, and this one is for Donnie," Mikey said, handing Splinter a big, black longsleeve tshirt with a red lightning bolt on it and a dark green one with a purple 'DC' sign on it. "I'll go get Leo ready! Okay?" 

Before Splinter could answer, Mikey had already bolted into Leo's room. 

"Hmmm... I wonder what day it is today to make him act so... Active..." 

Mikey jumped onto Leo's sleeping form. Leo moaned, his eyes opening slowly. 

"Mikey..?" 

"Wake up, Leo! Today is a super special day for everyone!" 

"Can you please get off me," Leo mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Mikey nodded and jumped off. Leo sat up slowly. "What is today?" 

"You forgot," Mikey sighed sadly. "You promised though! And I got a special shirt just for you." He showed Leo the black, long sleeve shirt with blue vertical lines on it. "I even washed it!" 

"Maybe if you remind me that might help..?" he said slowly. Mikey pouted. 

"Remember what you said, like a week ago?" 

\----  
*One week ago* 

"Leo," Mikey skipped up to his brother, who was reading a space fiction book. 

"Yeah, Mikey," Leo asked, glancing up from his book. 

"Do you ever wonder what it will be like to get married to a pretty wife," Mikey asked, sitting down next to his brother. 

"Hmmm... Sometimes... Why?" 

"Well, what if we don't find someone to get married to?" 

Leo raised his eyeridge at his brother. "I don't know... We still have each other, right?" 

There was a silence and Leo thought Mikey was satisfied with that answer. He was about to continue reading but Mikey spoke again. 

"Are we... Allowed to marry each other," Mikey asked nervously. Leo looked up from his book and looked at his brother curiously. 

"I guess," Leo shrugged. 

"Can we get married," Mikey asked hurriedly. Leo immediatly stopped reading and looked at Mikey. 

"Huh?" 

"Well, can we? It'll be fun! We can have cake and costumes and food and decorations and... And... It'll be fun! You can be the husband if you want, I'll be the wife," Mikey said it all so fast, Leo nearly missed everything he said. 

"Ummmm..." 

"Please Leo? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,please, please, please-" 

"Okay, Mikey," Leo interrupted. 

"Promise?" 

"I promise, I promise." 

"Ninja promise?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I ninja promise. Happy?" 

Mikey's face instantly lit up. He nodded. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he hugged Leo tightly and kissed his cheek, what he usually did when he was feeling really gratiful and excited. "I'm gonna make sure it's the most perfect wedding ever!" 

\---- 

"Oh right..." Leo whispered, remembering the promise. 

"Right! So put this on and explain it to the others! Get under the altar I made and make sure everyone is sitting down. I'm going to go get ready!" Mikey ran out Leo's door, ignoring the questioning glances from his two other brothers and father and went straight to the backroom, aka his changing room. 

He placed the white mosquito net on his head and tied one of his old, long, orange masks around his neck, capturing the net as well, making sure it doesn't fall while he was wearing it. He tied it into a big bow. He also tied two of his short masks around his wrists as bracelet replacements. 

He then took out some shiny, yellow and silver paint and a thin paintbrush. It was white at the tip from the unwashed paint on it but it was still usable at least. 

He opened the yellow bottle of paint. He dipped the paintbrush in and used it to make specks around his eyes. He then wiped the rest of the yellow paint on the wall, leaving a yellow streak on it. Then he dipped it into the silver paint and painted the area just around his eye like eyeliner. He wiped the silver paint on the wall as well and looked at his reflection in the chipped mirror. He smiled seeing the great job he'd done. 

"I am on a perfect roll today," he whispered, striking some poses. The mosquito net looked liked like a kasa, a special japanese samurait hat thing. He grinned and walked to the door, not walking out, just sticking his hand out and flipping the switch. 

"Hey!" 

"What happened to the lights?!" 

He giggled abit and ran as fast as he could to the turnstiles, where another light switch was. He flipped it on and found Donnie, Raph and Splinter sitting on the couch, Donnie and Raph wearing the shirts Mikey found for them. Leo was standing at the makeshift altar. 

Mikey's grin widened as he walked down to the flower path. 

"Mikey, where the heck did you get all this stuff," Raph exclaimed. Mikey looked back at him from over his shoulder. 

"Just look hard enough, bro," Mikey answered. He walked beside Leo, a smile still on his face. 

"Isn't this, like, alot," Leo asked. Mikey shook his head. 

"Nope! Told you it'll be perfect," Mikey said, grasping Leo's hands. "Let's get this started!" Mikey cleared his throat. 

"Why do we have to be here," Raph whispered to Donnie. 

"Well, in marriages it's really supportive for family to attend," Donnie whispered back. 

"But this isn't a real thing," Raph whispered loudly. 

"Michelangelo is just going through a phase, my sons," Splinter whispered to them. "I am sure it'll pass in a few more days." 

"It better," Raph whispered, crossing his arms, "Cause I don't even wanna know what he'd do for a honeymoon..." 

"Ahem," Mikey said loudly, getting their attention. "Marriage in progress here!" He faced Leo again, "Now, I have no idea what they do in weddings excpet for the vows and the ring thing and the I dos and the kiss... Yeah. So, I'm not sure what to say for vows but I'm just gonna do that other thing." 

"Okay," Leo said, giving Mikey a smile. The faster this goes along, the faster they'd all go for breakfast. 

"Right," Mikey said with a nod, "I, Michelangelo Hamato, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, in bad times and in good, in... Ehhhh... In sleep and wakeness? In night and in day and-" he continued on saying things to replace the words he forgot until Leo interrupted him right when he said, 'In nr 1s and nr 2s' knowing he was just saying random things at that point. 

"I, Leonardo Hamato, take you to be my lawfully wedded hus-" 

"You're the husband! I'm the wife," Mikey said correctivly. 

"But, you're a boy." 

"So? That doesn't mean I can't be a wife," Mikey replied with a smile. 

"Fine. To be my lawfully wedded wife." 

There was a silence. 

"Aren't you gonna say the 'in this and that' thing," Mikey asked. 

"Nope," Leo answered, "I don't know a single word for that." 

"Alright, now for the rings but since we don't have rings, let's exchange masks," Mikey untied the mask wrapped around his neck. He took Leo's wrist and tied it to his wrist. "There!" 

"I don't have an extra mask with me," Leo said, looking at the mask around his wrist. 

"Then use the mask you're wearing, you can get another after the wedding," Mikey said. Leo sighed and untied his mask. He tied it around Mikey's neck, where the last one was. He tied it, careful not to pull the tails too tight. Mikey touched the mask, making sure it was perfect. 

"Okay, so now we say the I dos," Mikey said with a nod. "I do!" 

"I do," Leo said not as bubbly as Mikey's. Mikey giggled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a fast pace, making him look like he was bouncing. 

"You may kiss the bride!" 

He leaned over and gave Leo a peck so fast, it didn't even look like they kissed. "Now I'm Mrs Leo! Let's eat!" 

"Finally," Raph moaned, getting off the coach and to the kitchen. Donnie and Master Splinter followed. Leo was about to but Mikey stopped him. 

"Wait," Mikey exclaimed, "I have a present for you!" 

"Present," Leo asked, raising his eyebrow. Mikey let go off one of his hands. 

"Yeah, c'mon," Mikey pulled him to the back room where his supply box was. He ramaged through it and took out a newspaper wrapped thing. He handed it to Leo. "Here! Open it." 

Leo blinked and looked at the paper. He slowly unwrapped and it and stared at the thing inside. It was a red, tin heart. 

"Look inside," Mikey said, excitedly. Leo took the lid off and saw several pieces of brown things. 

"What is this," Leo asked, picking one up. Mikey picked one up and pressed it against Leo's lip. 

"Say 'ahhhh'," Mikey instructed. Leo raised his eyeridge but did it. The brown thing fell into his mouth. He closed his mouth and began chewing. His eyes widened and he began chewing a bit faster before slowing. 

"Mikey," Leo said, "That tastes great! What was it?" 

Mikey shrugged, "I dunno. I just found it somewhere in the sewer wrapped in something. I unwrapped it and opened the tin and ate one. Really, they're delicious, huh?" 

Leo nodded, taking another, moaning abit at the new, smooth and sweet thing. 

"Let's go eat breakfast," Mikey said, "We can't have the cake until we eat!" 

Leo walked into the kitchen. Everyone else was eating. He was about to get himself some food but Mikey stopped him. 

"I'm your wife," Mikey said, pushing Leo to his seat, "I'll get your food!" 

Before Leo could protest, Mikey had already begun putting a spoon of worm pasta on two plates and poured some soup onto them. Then he placed an algae cupcake on each one. 

He walked back to the table and handed it to Leo. 

"Thanks..." Leo mumbled, examining the food. 

"No problem," he replied, hurriedly eating up his food. Miraculously, he finished his food before everyone else. He got off his seat and went into the livingroom, where his wedding cake was. He looked at the two flowers. One blue, the other orange. 

He took out a plastic bag from one of his belt pockets, opening it and placed the contents all over it. He ate one happily, savouring the sweet taste it had. It wasn't like the brown thing he gave Leo. 

No.

These were purple and yellow and chewy. They felt squishy, too. 

He then hurriedly grabbed a few plates and a knife from the kitchen and cut some pieces. He then placed a piece on each plate before walking back. 

"Here's some cake," Mikey cried out, alarming everyone. 

"Jeez, Mikey, keep it down," Raph rumbled, his plate being put in front of him. Mikey placed a plate infront of everyone. 

"Dig in!" 

Everyone took a piece and chewed it but stopped simultaneously. 

"Mikey, what did you put in this," Donnie asked, his mouth still full. He was too afraid to continue chewing. Mikey pulled out the packet he had. 

"These," Mikey rattled the bag, "Their really sweet, too! And squishy. And they don't move!" 

Slowly, everyone began eating again, tasting the new thing. Once they all swallowed, Master Splinter spoke. 

"It seems you have found a packet of gummi candy," Master Splinter said. 

"I did," Mikey asked, his mouth full of cake. "But it totally makes the cake taste so much better!" 

"Why did you do this anyway," Raph asked, shoving another bite of cake into his mouth. 

"Do what? The cake? Cake is always in a wedding, silly!" 

"Not that, I mean make this dumb wedding." 

"Well... I don't know if we'll ever find a beautiful wifey of our own but we all love each other so I wanted to marry one of you so I can know how it feels like!" 

"Yeah, okay but why Leo?" 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing bad," Donnie quickly said, "But why not me or Raph?" 

"I dunno. Just felt like going with Leo. Raph might have been all angry and 'that's-for-babies' on me and I think you would have said you didn't have the time for something like that. I was pretty sure Leo would have said yes. He always likes helping me!" 

"I like helping everyone," Leo added. 

"Love you, bro," Mikey said, smiling, "This was the best day ever!" 

"Love you, too, Mikey," Leo said before taking a bite of his cake. He didn't want to expose his special candy. He didn't want to share it. For once, he had something just for him. 

"I hope we stay together and happy forever!" 

\----  
*21 years later* 

"And that's how me and your dad got married," Mikey ended his story to his and Leo's adopted little girl, Hana. She had dark brown hair and black eyes. 

"Wow," the 7 year old breathed out, her small hands in her father's large ones "That must have been alot of work!" 

"Yep," Mikey nodded, "But now it was worth it. I love your papa so much." At that moment, Leo walked into the room, sitting down next to Mikey. 

"What are you two talking about," Leo asked, rubbing his daughter's cheek. 

"Papa, daddy was telling me about how you two got married," she said, getting onto Leo's lap. "Daddy did alot." 

Leo chuckled slightly, wrapping an arm around Mikey's shoulders, pulling him close. "Yes, he did." He kissed his forhead gently. "I was so surprised when I saw it all." 

"All for us," Mikey said, snuggling into Leo's side. "I knew that wedding would do us good!" 

Leo looked at the blue mask that was wrapped loosely around his mate's neck before looking at the orange one that wrapped his own wrist. His smile widened and kissed Mikey's lips. 

"I love you, bro." 

"Love you, too, Mikey."

"Daddy," her quiet voice caught both their attentions. "What did you do for your honeymoon?" 

Leo and Mikey's smiles both widened at their little, curious girl.


End file.
